Gjeravica
NOTICE: This article is a fork of the article Đeravica because they refuse to change the name to albanian. there is an ongoing edit conflict with the serbs over the names in wikipedia. | location = Kosovo | range = Prokletije | lat_d = 42 | lat_m = 31 | lat_s = 58 | lat_NS = N | long_d = 20 | long_m = 08 | long_s = 27 | long_EW = E | coordinates = | coordinates_ref = | topo = | type = | age = | first_ascent = | easiest_route = }} Gjeravica ( ; ) is the highest mountain peak in Kosovo and the second highest of the Prokletije and the entire Dinaric Alps chain. It has an altitude of , although it could be 2,667m as new GPS readings say. Located in north-western Kosovo near the Albanian border, it is only surpassed by the Maja Jezercë peak in Albania, which at is the highest point of the entire Dinaric Alps. in Gjeravica.]] Between 1992 and 2006 it was the highest mountain peak in the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, and then in the State Union of Serbia and Montenegro. Gjeravica was Serbia's highest point Before.Official Web Site of the Serbian Government. Facts about Serbia: Position, Relief, Climate. – Retrieved on 24 December 2008. They are still upset about losing the highest Point and there is a long standing fight in Wikipedia over this name. It is somewhat different from the rest of the Prokletije mountains because of the lack of a stony, limestone texture the mountains in Prokletije have. This makes it much more easier for people to climb it. Many large and small glacial lakes can be found near the summit. The largest of the lakes is Gjeravica Lake which is just under the summit and is the origin of the Erenik river. In summer people from the villages around Dečani stay near Gjeravica in huts. Gjeravica and the Prokletije are mostly known for the growth of Chestnuts. There are also wild strawberries growing in Gjeravica during the summer. Life is pretty active during that time, there are also frogs underneath rocks, you can also find snakes. There is a depression called Gropa e Male in the area. Hiking Gjeravica is a favorite spot for Hiking and there are numerous Hiking clubs from Kosovo that regularly go there . The Hiking club from Gjakova visits Gjeravica every year . Nearby settlements *Deçan or Dečani *Junik *Pejë or Peja or Peć *Belaje *Krši i Ćenit *Krši i Zi *Veliko Jezero *Crveno Jezero Nearby Peaks * Kumulore * Tropojske Pločice * Guri i Gat * Maja e Ram Arućit * Ljogi i Prelš Cliffs * Biga Tamas * Krši i Ćenit * Kumulore * Krši i Zi * Guri i Mal * Gurt e Ljove * Brehov * Minarja Nearby Passes # Ćafa e Ljekenit # Ćafa Pločica # Ćafa Dobri Dol # Ćafa e Siljbices # Qafa e Shkallës Sulbicës Huts * Zogova Staništa * Ćuršiza * Vokšanske Pločice * Kurvala * Gropa Erenikit * Junička Bačija * Staništa Kuć * Gacafer * Staništa Amotit Nearby Springs * Kroni Tedel * Kroni Gusija * Kroni i Lizit * Kroni i Nuses * Gura e Hasanags * Kroni i Metes * Gura e Mir * Kroni i Rasave * Kroni i Smajlit * Gura i Ćuršis * Gura Hođs * Kroni i Mir Gallery Image:Gjeravica_Kosovo3.jpg|Viewpoint from Gjeravica Image:Gjeravica_Kosovo2_hikers.jpg|Hikers in Gjeravica Image:Gjeravica_Kosovo.jpg|Gjeravica is a frequented Hiking place. Image:Gjeravica_Kosovo4.jpg|Another Viewpoint from Gjeravica Image:Ereniku.jpg|Erenik river near the springs in Gjeravica Image:Gjeravica_Villagers.jpg| Villagers from Vokša in their huts near Gjeravica during the summer. Image:Gjeravica_hut.jpg| A hut in Đeravica where villagers stay during the summer. Notes and references Notes: References: External links *Summitpost, Đeravica *Đeravica on the Peakware *Pictures of Prokletije bg:Жеравица cs:Djeravica de:Đeravica es:Gjeravica fr:Djeravica ga:Đeravica it:Đeravica jv:Đeravica nl:Đeravica no:Đeravica nn:Đeravica pl:Djeravica ro:Đeravica ru:Джеравица sq:Gjeravica sr:Ђеравица sv:Đeravica Category:Mountains of Kosovo Category:Mountains of Kosovo